yugioh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tori Meadows
| headers = | image = NoPicAvailable.png | width = | caption = | card = | en_name = | en_manga_name = | en_anime_name = | ja_trans_name = | other_names = | hide_nicknames = | nicknames = | ja_name = | romaji_name = | ko_name = | hanja_name = | ko_rr_name = | ko_trans_name = | ar_name = | fil_name = | fr_name = | de_name = | el_name = | it_name = | pt_name = | es_name = | th_name = | birthdate = | deathdate = | age = 14 | height = | weight = | gender = Female | blood_type = | favorite_food = | least_favorite_food = | relatives = | dimension = Origin Dimension | royal_title = | house = | reign = | millennium_item = | predecessor = | successor = | occupation = | organization = | previous_occupation = | previous_organization = | gang = | previous_gang = | school = New Domino Duel Academy | dormitory = | duels = | games = | tournament1 = | result1 = | tournament2 = | result2 = | tournament3 = | result3 = | tournament4 = | result4 = | tournament5 = | result5 = | tournament6 = | result6 = | tournament7 = | result7 = | team = | deck = Wind Deck | anime_deck = | manga_deck = | hide_video_game_decks = | fmr_deck = | dor_deck = | ntr_deck = | wc4_deck = | wc6_deck = | wc08_deck = | wc09_deck = | wc10_deck = | wc11_deck = | gx02_deck = | gx04_deck = | gx06_deck = | tf04_deck = | tf05_deck = | tf06_deck = | gx03_deck = | ydt1_deck = | bam_deck = | zdc1_deck = | md_deck = | dar_deck = | duli_deck = | deck_master = | deck_leader = | deck_cost = | manga_debut = | anime_debut = | book_debut = | video_game_debut = | events = | hide_appearances = | appears_in_manga = | appears_in_anime = | appears_in_books = | appears_in_video_games = | appears_in_gb = | appears_in_gbc = | appears_in_gba = | appears_in_gamecube = | appears_in_nds = | appears_in_wii = | appears_in_3ds = | appears_in_pc = | appears_in_ps = | appears_in_ps2 = | appears_in_psp = | appears_in_xbox = | appears_in_mobile = | appears_in_other = | en_voice = Eileen Stevens | ja_voice = Mikako Komatsu | ar_voice = | fr_voice = | de_voice = | el_voice = | it_voice = | pt_voice = | es_voice = }} Tori Meadows, known as Kotori Mizuki (観月みづき 小鳥ことり, Mizuki Kotori) in the manga and Japanese version, is one of the main supporting characters Duel Monsters Arc Zexal she is one of Yuya's Childhood Friends Design Appearance Tori is a young girl with green hair and orange or hazel eyes. She also seems to look a lot like her mother. She wears a school girl outfit with a pink collar and skirt. When out of school, she mainly wears a white t-shirt with a yellow stripe decal, pink skirt, long black knee length socks and white shoes. Her secondary outfit is a pink and fuschia dress with her knee length socks and fuschia shoes. In her shopping attire, she wears a blue jacket over a white skirt and sandals. In the dub, she has a longer skirt than in the original. However, the "Characters" page for ZEXAL on the 4kids website shows Tori's skirt in its original size. She has also been noted to wear several different outfits when she goes out with Yuya and the other. During the Duel Academy fun fair, Tori wore a "Gagaga Girl" cosplay (in the dub, her cosplay was altered to have the International "Gagaga Girl" appearance). During a shopping trip with Zuzu and Rio in Spartan City, Tori bought a new casual outfit consisting of a dark pink sleeveless shirt with frills over her shoulders, short white shorts and brown gladiator sandals. Personality Abilities Etymology Biography Relationships Other appearances Deck Tori used a Wind Deck involving Wind Monsters she uses a variety arctype of Wind Attribute Monsters that primarily focused on swarming tactics Duels Trivia References Notes Navigation